Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a product and method of locating doorknobs in low-light conditions. Specifically, the invention describes a phosphorescent plastic ring that attaches around a doorknob to aid in locating the doorknob in low-light conditions, such as nighttime or during a power outage in an interior room.
2. Related Art.
Locating a doorknob in low or no-light conditions can be a matter of simple convenience or it can be a life saving act. In the event of a fire, electrical power is often lost, thus putting a room into total darkness. If the occupant of the room is not familiar with the room layout and/or door location, such as in a motel room, emergency egress is difficult if not impossible. It would therefore be a new and useful improvement for a visual reference marker to be portable or easily attached to a door to mark the location of the doorknob for means of exit.
Prior art includes the use of a phosphorescent plastic ring to locate a keyhole to a tumbler-type key lock, such as disclosed by Sowers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,554. The ring is adhesively attached to the face of the tumbler key lock, to guide the insertion of the key in low-light conditions. However, the ring is designed to be permanently adhered to the lock, and thus can not be used in multiple locations, such as different motel rooms occupied by a traveler. Further, the ring is absent if there is no lock on the door, thus no visual cue guidance is provided directing the occupant to the door or door handle.
Other prior art includes phosphorescent doorknob coverings that attach by hinges or similar means to a pre-determined shape doorknob, such as disclosed in the Carr U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,314 and the Randolph U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,551. Neither device works on door handles whose shapes do not conform to the shape of the covering, such as a lever type doorknob. These types of covers are difficult to attach, may slip when trying to turn the doorknob, are not useful in multiple locations, and are limited to specifically shaped doorknobs.
Accordingly, the objectives of this invention are to provide, inter alia, a new and improved door and doorknob locating device and system that:
is visible in low-light and no-light conditions;
is economical;
uses no electricity or other connected power source;
is easily mounted on a door, or can be hung from a doorknob; and
can be used without modification on any shaped standard doorknob or door latch opener.
These objectives are addressed by the structure and use of the inventive phosphorescent ring, which is adhesively secured to a door face or suspended on the doorknob shank.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification hereinafter disclosed.